1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles capable of being fit for face portions with respect to peripheral portions of eyes, a nose bridge, and a wearer's head, and being worn comfortably without feeling pressure and causing water leakage, and can provide a better range of visual field in swimming.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles are mainly designed to protect eyes and to be prevented from being leaked into water when swimming. As is well known, swimming goggles are worn on face portions corresponding to outer peripheral portions of eye sockets of a cranium. As bold lines shown in FIG. 10, each face portion is defined to correspond to an area 60 above an eye socket and adjacent to an eyebrow 70, a side portion of a nose bridge adjacent to lacrimal gland 71 at an inner side portion 61 of the eye socket, an area 62 adjacent to an under-eye bag 72 below the eye socket, and an outer eye corner 73 with respect to an outer side portion 63 of the eye socket adjacent to a temple. The function of water leakage-proof for swimming goggles is known to be achieved by providing sponge-type protective pads at early times and currently suction-type protective pads. Those protective pads are being attached to the face portions to prevent water leakage through flexibility of a sponge material or a suction force of a suction-type pad. Contours of the face portions with respect to the outer peripheral portions of the eye sockets are not flat; however, a sponge-type protective pad of conventional swimming goggles has a same thickness in vertical cross section. As a result, conventional swimming goggles cannot be perfectly attached to the face portions unless the sponge-type protective pad is being compressed to fit the face portions by a greater force to tighten a head strap when wearing the conventional goggles. Likewise, as to the suction-type swimming goggles, a profile of a suction pad as viewed from a top or bottom angle is parallel with a lens and is without being curved to a front side of the lens, whereby a wearer also needs to use a greater force to tighten the head strap in order to make the suction-type protective pad tightly attached to the face portion, otherwise water leakage may occur. It can be expected from the above disclosure, either sponge-type or suction-type protective pads are likely to cause red circle eyes or even swollen eyes after taking off swimming goggles due to excessive attachment to the face portions with respect to the outer peripheral portions of the eye sockets and definitely make wearers uncomfortable in wearing.
Furthermore, tightening the head strap is necessary to enable protective pads to be attached to the outer peripheral portions of the eye sockets so as to avoid water leakage. Due to the relation between ears and eyes in position, the head strap cannot be adjusted horizontally but obliquely in a direction above ears. Consequently, connecting elements of swimming goggles for connecting the head strap, and the protective pads are being tilted upward in conjunction with the adjustment of the head strap and that results in an incomplete contact between the protective pads and the face portions where side portions of a nose bridge (inner peripheries of eye sockets) adjacent to lacrimal gland and corners of eyes (outer peripheries of eye sockets) may occur water leakage, especially for users having high nose bridges. In short, because the connecting elements are directly fixedly mounted to left and right frames of conventional swimming goggles, attachment of the protective pads to the face portions are affected when adjusting the head strap no matter the connecting elements are made of a hard or soft material.
Still further, conventional swimming goggles are needed to be taken off from a wearer to adjust a head strap, and therefore is very inconvenient. Although there is another type of swimming goggles that allows a head strap to be adjusted without being taken off, the adjustment of the head strap also affects the attachment of the protective pads to the face portions and may cause red circle eyes as well. What is more is conventional swimming goggles are equipped with buckles that are fixedly mounted to side portions of left and right frames and have engaging bars each is formed on a control plate (control button) to engage or disengage the head strap by pulling away the control plate (or pressing the control button). However, the buckles are being moved in conjunction with the action of pulling away the control plate (or pressing the control button) and thus directly affect positions of the protective pads of the left and right frames on the face portions. In this case, it may make eyes feel uncomfortable or even cause red circle eyes as the attachment of the protective pads is transiently away from the face portions.
Additionally, regarding conventional swimming goggles having lenses and left and right frames integrally formed together, the lenses are in a flat plan configuration having mold cores and mold lines with respect to the left and right frames. Portions of the lenses between the mold lines and the left and right frames tend to block visual fields of a wearer and increase water resistance in swimming. On the other hand, thicknesses of the left and right frames in vertical cross section are same at upper and lower edges thereof. As a result, the upper edges of the left and right frames are positioned further to the face portions than lower edges thereof (as shown in FIG. 10, the face portions with respect to the outer peripheral portions of the eye sockets) and thus block visual fields of corners of eyes in swimming.